Trouble (RM BTS)
by LiliumFeather
Summary: "Cuando Namjoon volvió, algo pasó. Por primera vez estaba nerviosa de verlo, me sentía ansiosa. Lo fui a esperar al aeropuerto, y al verlo aparecer sentí un calor distinto. No era felicidad por ver a mi amigo, casi hermano. Era excitación. " RM BTS, LEMON 18
1. Parte I

**TROUBLE**

Parte I

Con Namjoon somos amigos desde el preescolar. Nuestras vidas coincidieron hace 12 años, nuestras familias nos matricularon en el mismo colegio privado donde este año vamos a terminar – al fin – la escuela. La primera vez que lo vi me llamó mucho la atención, todavía lo recuerdo: era un chico gordito, asiático, muy risueño y gentil. La química fue instantánea, tengo fotos con él desde los 5 años en adelante. Nuestras familias se conocen desde esa época, por lo que pareciera que incluso somos familia.

No fue sino hasta los 8 donde tuvimos una conversación relativamente profunda acerca de su ascendencia y cultura. Para su madre y padre no fue fácil llegar a un país de Latinoamérica, donde evidentemente de buenas a primeras no encajaban. Fue el primer y único paso de parte de ellos para exponer a Namjoon a nuestra cultura. En todo lo demás, sólo se relacionan con otros surcoreanos.

Namjoon recibió un poco de bullying cuando éramos pequeños, pero todo acabó cuando cumplió 13 años. Ese año llegamos al colegio y él era otra persona. Había crecido un montón, estaba súper alto, más marcado, más guapo. Comenzó a gustarle el rap y hiphop, y la verdad es que es muy talentoso. Hacía gala de su personalidad extrovertida y siempre estaba con chicas. Sé que tuvo su primera relación sexual poco después de los 14, y de ahí ya no se detuvo. Somos muy amigos, inseparables. Nos vemos todos los días en el colegio, todos los días llegamos y nos vamos juntos, y los fines de semana, al menos un día, salimos a pasear un rato o vamos a nuestras casas.

Sin embargo, este año ha sido diferente. Durante el verano no nos vimos, él fue a Corea del sur con su familia, y se quedó allá casi los dos meses de vacaciones. Cuando volvió algo pasó. Por primera vez estaba nerviosa de verlo, me sentía ansiosa. Lo fui a esperar al aeropuerto, y al verlo aparecer sentí un calor distinto. No era felicidad por ver a mi amigo, casi hermano. Era excitación. Incluso me da un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo. Recuerdo que lo vi de lejos, venía vestido con su estilo típico, un gangsta mitad deportivo mitad hípster. Él odiaba cuando le decía eso, pero era inevitable pensarlo, sobre todo cuando se ponía sus anteojos en las clases.

\- ¡Hey, bebé! – gritó con su voz grave. Su sonrisa era amplia y se le marcaban las margaritas en las mejillas.

\- ¡Bro! – le contesté yo. Aquello era una broma interna. Él se burlaba de mí diciéndome "bebé" porque consideraba que yo tenía una percepción muy romántica/cursi del amor, y decía que si tenía un novio le iba a llamar así. Y yo le llamaba "bro" porque cuando se reunía con Hoseok y Suga, unos de sus amigos coreanos que también gustaban del rap y hiphop, se saludaban así.

Nos abrazamos. Él no era de abrazar, pero lo fui acostumbrando de a poco. Me gustaba mucho hacerlo, él es más alto que yo, su espalda se siente ancha e imponente, además de que su cuerpo siempre está tibio. Él solía estrecharme un poco, a veces se le pasaba la mano y me dolían las costillas, y era en esas ocasiones donde lo regañaba y le tiraba un poco del cabello, a lo que él se reía. Unas amigas me decían los chicos estrechaban el abrazo para sentir más los pechos, o para rozar su paquete, pero yo no estaba segura si esa era su finalidad real, y claramente no se lo iba a preguntar.

\- Ya llegó por quien llorabas, bebé.

\- Y donde está que no lo veo, ¡ah!, ¿eres tú?

\- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa, no te hagas la tonta, hasta te sonrojaste.

Probablemente era cierto. Sentía una adrenalina que jamás había sentido por él antes. Ansiedad. Se me estaba secando la boca. "¿Qué mierda me pasa?" pensé. Nos subimos a un taxi, él viajaba solo generalmente. Sus padres se iban a quedar más tiempo en Corea, por lo que la casa la tenía para él solito. Ya me estaba imaginando el tipo de fiestas que iba a montar.

\- ¿Estuviste haciendo ejercicio este verano?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- Tu culo… - hizo un gesto técnico con sus manos, como si estuviese agarrando algo que le gustaba mucho.

Me reí, y le hice el gesto para que se callara. El chofer del taxi nos miró por el espejo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que fijarte en eso?

\- Es inevitable, bebé.

Su voz sonaba tan… ¿sexy? Nunca había pensado que algo de Nam fuese sexy. Digo, somos amigos, casi hermanos. Todo esto era muy raro, y lo peor es que no tenía con quien hablarlo. En el colegio sólo tenía dos grandes amigas, y a ambas les gustaba Nam, ¿cómo iba a decirles que ahora a mí también? De hecho, sabía que a muchas chicas yo les caía mal, precisamente porque andaban a la siga de él.

Llegamos a su casa muy rápido. Nos bajamos del taxi y esperé a que encontrase la llave.

\- La puta madre, no la encuentro en mi maleta.

\- ¿No la tendrás colgada en tu pantalón?

Nam tenía puesto un hoodie muy largo, por lo que le tapaba gran parte del pantalón.

\- No recuerdo, a ver…

Se levantó el hoodie para descubrir su pantalón y así ver si estaban enganchadas las llaves a la cadena que siempre llevaba encima. Pero se levantó más de la cuenta. "¿Desde cuándo que tiene sixpack?" pensé. Se me hizo agua la boca y sentí que me volvía a ruborizar. Nam abrió la puerta y entramos. De pronto, la idea de estar a solas con él me erotizaba. Lo seguí hasta su habitación, tiró la maleta y la abrió.

\- Te traje esto.

\- Awwwww, que ternurita – le dije, burlándome un poco.

\- ¡Hey! No te burles, o si no me lo quedo.

Me reí y lo recibí, me senté en la cama para abrir el regalo. Él se sentó a mi lado. Era una caja roja, él sabía que era mi color favorito. La abrí.

\- No…

\- ¿Qué?

Una vez de pequeños, fui a casa de Nam. Era la primera vez que nuestros padres se conocían. En esa época, cuando ambas parejas eran muy jóvenes, organizaron una comida y nos reunimos. Yo corrí por toda la casa, arrancando de Nam. Recuerdo que me llamó mucho la atención una muñeca de madera muy linda que había en una repisa. La quise tomar, pero la madre de Nam me detuvo, me explicó que era su muñeca, y que se le había regalado su abuela antes de salir de Corea.

\- ¿Lo recordaste hasta ahora?

\- Pues claro, nunca se me olvidó la cara que pusiste cuando la viste.

\- Pero han pasado como 12 años…

De pronto sentí un beso en la mejilla. Nam se había acostumbrado a que a las personas que se les tenía aprecio había que saludarlas o despedirse de beso en la mejilla, pero este beso era distinto. Yo lo sentí distinto, duró más tiempo que lo regular, y era más intenso.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, bebé.

\- Pensé que se te había olvidado.

\- Me ofendes, en serio.

\- Ya, no es necesario que llores.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué eres pesada conmigo? – hizo puchero de broma, yo le apreté las mejillas – ¿pensaste que se me iba a olvidar que tan solo te falta un año para cumplir 18 y ser legal?

Me acarició el cabello, a veces lo hacía. En general era muy torpe con su cuerpo, son innumerables las ocasiones en que por estar jugando me pasó a golpear. Una vez estábamos en su cama jugando a la lucha libre, debe haber sido el año pasado, y Nam me hizo una llave que terminó por dejarme un pecho con un moretón. El golpe me había dolido muchísimo, no sé qué cara puse pero Nam se preocupó mucho. Él lo niega, pero estoy segura que hasta una lágrima soltó esa vez.

La tarde pasaba muy rápido cuando estábamos juntos. Veíamos alguna película, o jugábamos videojuegos, o simplemente conversábamos e intentábamos arreglar el mundo. No me di cuenta y ya había anochecido. Nam se ofreció a llevarme a casa, su papá le había regalado un auto cuando cumplió los 16, y a pesar de que manejaba un poco mal, nunca tuvimos ningún accidente.

\- Pasaré a buscar a Suga y a Hoseok primero, ¿no te molesta?

\- No, claro que no. De hecho los extraño un poco, hace meses que no los veo.

\- Al único que puedes extrañar, es a mí.

Me di vuelta y me reí en su cara. A veces tenía esas salidas de pseudo macho protector. Pasó por los chicos en una plaza y se subieron.

\- ¡Bro! – dijo Hoseok – ya, no te rías.

\- Lo siento, es inevitable.

Cada vez que se saludaban así me era imposible no aguantar la risa. Si alguien los viese pensarían que eran mafiosos o algo, pero estaban más cerca de ser pancitos dulces. Suga y Hoseok eran muy cercanos a Nam, se conocían de pequeños y compartían la misma cultura. A pesar de que no íbamos en el mismo colegio, y que nos veíamos de manera espaciada, yo les tenía mucho cariño. Eso sí, Nam me había advertido que para los coreanos, a diferencia de los latinos, ser muy cercano a una mujer, abrazarla, tocarla y besarla, aunque fuese como amigos, no iba a ser entendido así, por lo que mantenía cierta distancia.

\- ¿Llegaste recién, no? – preguntó Suga.

\- Sí, me bajé del avión y fuimos a casa un momento.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó Hoseok.

\- En Corea.

Suga le dijo algo a Nam, pero se lo dijo en coreano así que no entendí nada. Pero lo que le dijo le dio vergüenza, porque se rió de manera nerviosa y se ruborizó un poco. Aquello era en extremo raro. Nam no tenía vergüenza.

\- Ya les he dicho que odio que hablen coreano cuando estoy presente.

\- Ya, no te enojes – dijo Hoseok, aguantando la risa, igual que Suga. Pero no se reían de mí, sino de Nam.

\- ¿Y tú por qué te sonrojas? – le pregunté.

\- Nada, bebé.

\- Hey, Namjoon, ¿por qué no le ofreces clases particulares a tu bebé, para que entienda nuestras bromas?

\- Ni muerto.

Se volvieron a reír.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Hay cosas que no es necesario que sepas.

Los tres se rieron. Yo no entendía coreano, pero desde hace un tiempo venía escuchando una palabra. No podría decirla, pero si recordaba como sonaba. Era una palabra que siempre escuchaba cuando Nam estaba junto con Hoseok y Suga. Me provocaba tanta curiosidad saber qué decían, pero apenas era capaz de aprender inglés. Cerca del colegio había un instituto que impartía clases básicas de coreano, ¿y si pasaba a preguntar allí?

No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba afuera de mi casa.

\- Dale mis saludos a tu mamá y papá – dijo Nam.

\- Seguramente van a preguntar por qué no quisiste pasar a charlar un rato.

\- No puedo, bebé, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Nos despedimos de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Siempre que hacíamos eso, y estaban Suga y Hoseok, se reían y volvían a hablar algo en coreano.

\- Ya paren, en serio.

\- ¿Y mi beso? – dijo Suga.

Nam le atestó un golpe en el estómago. Debió haber sido de broma pero sonó fuerte.

\- No hace falta que se maten, adiós chicos.

Entré a la casa, iba a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, pero me di cuenta que el auto aún estaba afuera. Al parecer a Suga le había dolido el golpe y Nam, entre risas, se disculpaba. Algo me decía que me iba a sentir mucho más clara respecto de lo que yo sentía, y respecto a aquello por lo que los chicos molestaban a Nam si iba a consultar a la profesora de coreano del instituto. Mañana era el primer día de vuelta a clases, nuestro último año, y el instituto quedaba en la esquina frente a nuestro colegio.

Ya estaba decidido, pero ¿y sí lo que esa palabra significaba cambiaba las cosas?

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Tengo pensada esta historia como +18, cualquier comentario es bien recibido .


	2. Parte II

**TROUBLE**

Parte II

Nunca me gustó maquillarme, se me daba muy mal y me quitaba preciado tiempo que podía invertir en dormir. Todas las chicas de la clase llegaban muy maquilladas, con la piel perfecta, ojos delineados y el infaltable lápiz labial.

Nam siempre se burlaba de mí por las mañanas, decía que tenía cara de culo.

\- Buenos días – lo saludé cuando al abrir la puerta de mi casa, ahí estaba él esperándome.

\- Préstame ese ánimo para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Lo iba a saludar de un beso en la mejilla, igual que siempre. Pero Nam me tomó de la cintura y me abrazó. Me parecía que estaba más alto que antes, y más fornido.

\- Ya Nam, me vas a romper las costillas.

\- Perdón – dijo soltándome – es que eres tan pequeña y apretable, me encanta.

Me reí. Había hecho unos gestos muy tiernos que no encajaban con su pose de chico rudo.

La mañana estaba fría, a pesar de ser verano. Me había despertado tarde, corrí a la ducha, me vestí, traté de peinarme y me tomé un vaso de jugo demasiado helado. Las tripas me sonaban, tenía hambre.

\- Oye, bebé.

La voz de Nam sonaba exquisitamente grave.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Desde cuándo no te pones bra…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Me miré el pecho y en efecto, no me había puesto brassiere. Mis pechos eran un poco más grandes de la media, y con el puto frío se me estaban marcando los pezones. Sentí mi cara arder de un segundo a otro.

\- ¡Ay no! Me tengo que devolver, Nam.

\- Sabes que no podemos llegar tarde – me contestó él, sin apartar la mirada de mis pechos – además, te ves muy… - hizo un gesto muy sexy.

\- Ya, Nam, por favor acompáñame a casa.

A regañadientes se devolvió conmigo. Mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar, la casa estaba sola. Subí rápido a mi habitación, con Nam a mis espaldas. Me quité el sweater, corrí a la cajonera a buscar un brassiere, el único limpio era uno rojo de encaje.

\- Wow, no te conocía ese lado, bebé.

No lo oí acercarse, estaba detrás de mí.

\- Es un regalo, nunca me lo he puesto – me di la vuelta, y casi pego un grito. Nam estaba a escasos centímetros. Me miraba con sus ojos café de una manera desconocida.

\- Nam… sal de la habitación para que pueda ponérmelo.

No se movió. Parecía estar hipnotizado. De pronto la idea de estar con él, a solas en mi habitación, me hizo sonrojar. No sé por qué lo hice, pero le di la espalda, me quité la blusa, la tiré al suelo, y me puse lo más rápido que pude el bra. Iba a coger la blusa cuando Nam se adelantó. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Me abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su cara en mi hombro, desde ahí tenía vista a mis pechos en primer plano. Por primera vez sus manos estaban tocando mi piel desnuda. Muy inocente, tuve que contenerme para no gemir con ese contacto. Me estrechó más fuerte y sentí que me mojaba. Desde mi entrepierna comenzaba a crecer un deseo abominable por darme la vuelta, besarlo, ir a la cama y hacerlo con él. Pero no, éramos amigos. Le quité mi blusa de las manos, me la puse y salí de la habitación.

\- Espérame – dijo él, sin sonrojarse – te olvidas del sweater.

Caminamos hasta el colegio sin decir palabra. No quise mirarlo, pero sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo.

\- Bebé… - su voz sonaba un poco preocupada.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Desde cuándo que no tienes sexo?

Sin duda nos teníamos mucha confianza. Nam era experto en relatarme sus andanzas con lujo y detalle. Nunca lo vi titubear ni sonrojarse al contarme lo que hacía y se dejaba hacer. Sin embargo, yo no tenía mucho que contar, y la verdad sus historias eran bastante más entretenidas que las mías.

\- Hace unos tres o cuatro meses, no recuerdo.

\- ¿Con el chico del cine?

Mi primer trabajo había sido en un cine cercano al colegio. Habíamos muchas chicas y chicos adolescentes que trabajaban sólo los fines de semana. Así fue como conocí a Steve, un chico inglés que estaba de intercambio. Era guapísimo, alto, blanco, unos hermosos ojos azules, pelirrojo y muy pecoso.

\- Ufff – me nació del alma, sólo recordar lo que habíamos hecho me provocaba electricidad – Steve, sí.

\- Pero, ¿qué hicieron?

\- Cogimos, duh.

\- Si sé que cogieron, duh – le encantaba imitarme, sobre todo cuando yo lo molestaba por algo que había dicho o hecho – pero qué tipo de sexo tuvieron…

\- Ah, pues el común y corriente, y oral.

\- ¿Tú a él, o él a ti, ambos?

\- ¿Qué clase de entrevista es esta?

\- Hey, yo siempre te cuento todo.

\- Pero yo no te pregunto, tú solito me sueltas los detalles.

\- Ya, respóndeme.

\- Él me hizo sexo oral a mí.

\- ¿Y tú no a él?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque estoy guardándome para ti.

Siempre nos lanzábamos bromas de ese tipo. Pero aquel momento era una instancia sensible. La verdad es que lo dije sin pensar, y no me arrepiento.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Puso una cara de sorpresa muy graciosa. Me reí.

\- Abriste tanto los ojos que casi pude verlos, felicidades Nam - me dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, me reí más – no le hice sexo oral porque la tenía enorme, no me iba a caber en la boca, ¿contento?

\- Igual y te abriste las piernas.

\- ¡NO! – me di vuelta hacia él, aguantándome la risa - ¿estás celoso, bro?

\- ¿Quién está celoso?

No sentimos cuando se acercaron Hoseok y Suga. Fue Hoseok el que había hecho la pregunta.

\- ¿Estás celoso del amante de turno de tu bebé? – bromeó Suga.

Estos chicos eran muy divertidos, y por sobre todo, muy unidos. En una ocasión, en una fiesta, nos quedamos hasta las 4 de la madrugada Suga y yo, conversando y bebiendo. Todos los demás ya estaban durmiendo, ebrios o drogados. Cuando decidimos ir a dormir, nos dimos cuenta que sólo había una cama. A pesar de que le dije a Suga que podíamos dormir cada uno en un lado, ambos vestidos, él insistió en que iba a dormir en el sillón. Al día siguiente Nam, que obviamente había pasado la noche teniendo sexo salvaje con alguna chica de la fiesta, me preguntó que qué había hecho, y enaltó una ceja cuando le dije que Suga no había querido dormir conmigo. Fue muy gracioso porque Suga se apresuró a explicarle en coreano lo que había pasado.

\- Está celoso de Steve y su pene grande.

Los tres chicos rieron muy fuerte. En un comienzo les sacaba de onda que yo hablara así frente a ellos, pero la verdad es que se me daba muy natural. No me avergonzaba simplemente porque fuesen hombres.

\- No estoy celoso ni de él ni de su pene grande – me corrigió serio - yo tengo lo mío, bebé.

\- Tendría que verlo.

"Idiota" pensé. Iba a quedar en evidencia, sentía mis mejillas rojas. Por obra y gracia divina, justo en ese momento Hoseok y Suga se marcharon a su colegio, y Nam comenzó a saludar al ejército de personas que conocía. Yo me esfumé rápidamente, corrí al baño más cercano y me vi al espejo. Ya no tenía la cara roja. Aproveché de meterme en una cabina para orinar, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del baño, y entraron dos chicas, sólo pude escucharlas.

\- ¿Viste a Nam?

\- Ay sí, está más guapo que el año anterior, y su voz, me vuelve loca.

\- Bienvenida al club, amiga.

\- No sabes cómo odio a la tipa que siempre está con él.

\- Me contaron que esa chica lo masturba en el salón.

"¿Qué mierda? Si ni siquiera nos sentamos juntos" pensé.

\- A mí me dijeron que había un video donde estaban cogiendo, y no sólo estaba Nam, sino que también otros chicos más.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Una orgía.

Me quedé unos segundos meditando respecto a qué tenía que hacer, finalmente me decidí por salir.

\- Sabes, igual y te saldría más fácil ligarte a Nam si vas y le dices que te gusta, en vez de estar inventando toda esta mierda en contra mía…

\- Espera, yo no…

\- Cállate, escuché todo lo que dijeron, y ni siquiera estoy molesta, pero me fastidia que inventen cosas, ¿para qué?

\- No, en serio, nosotras no hablábamos de ti…

Me fui del baño sin esperar su respuesta. "Lindo inicio de año" pensé. Caminé al salón, saludé a la gente, y me senté en el único pupitre que estaba solo. "Genial, me demoré tanto en el baño que ya ocuparon todos los asientos". Nunca me había gustado sentarme atrás porque tenía una capacidad atencional mínima, me era muy fácil distraerme y perderme la mitad de la clase.

El primer día fue aburridísimo, como todo lo relacionado con la escuela. Tocaron la campana y al fin pude arreglar mis cosas y prepararme para ir a casa. Busqué a Nam con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Probé llamarlo a su móvil pero no contestó. Guardé mis cosas en la mochila y caminé hacia la entrada. Había mucha gente reunida en la pequeña plaza frente al colegio. Desde lejos pude divisar a Nam, Suga y Hoseok. Estaban rapeando, improvisando. La verdad es que lo hacían muy bien.

Me quedé unos minutos, hasta que sentí tantas miradas de desprecio que preferí irme a casa. Escuché que Nam me llamaba. Me di la vuelta.

\- Hey, bebé, ¿por qué te vas sin mí?

\- Temo que mi vida corre peligro cuando está tu ejército de fans.

Le conté rápidamente lo que había escuchado en el baño de las chicas. Extrañamente Nam no se molestó, sino que se preocupó. Generalmente solía ser muy sobreprotector conmigo, entonces era muy extraño que no dijera al menos dos insultos en contra de las chicas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – vi que dudaba respecto a si debía o no decirme lo que le preguntaba – ya Nam, me estás preocupando, dime.

\- Sí hay un video…

\- ¿Cuál video?

\- Un video donde estoy yo y otros chicos, con una chica…

\- ¿Un video de una orgía donde sales tú?

\- Un gangbang, no una orgía…

\- ¿Gangbang? – me iba a explicar la diferencia pero no lo escuché – no pensé que eras el tipo de persona que graba a una chica teniendo sexo y luego lo cuelga en internet…

\- Bebé…

Había captado perfectamente el dejo de decepción de mis palabras. Estaba bien tener sexo, pero por qué someter a la humillación pública a una persona.

\- En serio, ¿qué pensabas?

\- Yo no lo grabé, lo prometo, estaba muy ebrio para hacerlo, ni siquiera recuerdo si se me paró…

\- ¿La chica es de nuestro colegio?

\- ¡No! No fue aquí, fue en Seúl, le pagamos…

Me di la vuelta y lo dejé hablando solo. "¿Por qué siento esto?, antes no me habría importado, ¿por qué siento rabia?". Nam se acercó a mí, y muy despacio me tomó de la mano.

\- Hey, bebé, no te enojes, en serio yo no la grabé.

\- Sabes, Nam, no creo que sea normal el rumbo que le estás dando a tus experiencias – había activado mi modo consejera – yo sé que es exquisito tener sexo, pero ya debes ir en más de 20 parejas sexuales y ni siquiera cumples 18 años, pareciera que cada vez necesitas hacer más cosas, al menos te cuidas supongo.

\- Siempre, bebé.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tener tanto sexo y con personas diferentes.

\- Para llenar mí vacío.

Me reí de manera sarcástica, pero él no se inmutó, era cierta su respuesta.

\- ¿Vacío de qué?

\- De no tenerte como quiero.

¡Hola! Espero que te esté gustando la historia, cualquier comentario/sugerencia es bien recibido .


	3. Parte III

**TROUBLE**

Parte III

La verdad es que la confesión de Nam fue lo más freak que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Resultaba que se había vuelto un playboy porque no había cogido conmigo, ¿cómo me debería sentir?

\- Me estás diciendo que te has cogido a todas las chicas que has podido porque no me has cogido a mí…

\- Sí, o sea, no, ¡espera!

Me di la vuelta y caminé. Él me hablaba, y notaba en su voz que estaba nervioso y un poco desesperado. Pero tenía mucha rabia, así que lo ignoré por tanto tiempo que él dejó de seguirme. Llegué a casa y me lancé a la cama, boca abajo quería ahogar mis sentimientos. Rabia, decepción, confusión. Encima celos, sí, lo asumo. Éramos amigos desde que tengo memoria y las cosas se estaban tornando muy tóxicas y raras en muy poco tiempo. Desconocía a Nam. Y también me desconocía a mí misma.

Así pasaron muchos días, él intentaba acercarse a mí, hablarme en persona, mandarme mensajes. Pero no, no podía ceder. Tanto fue mi evitación que un día, a la salida de la escuela, estaba Suga esperándome. Yo a propósito me había quedado una hora extra, para no tener que toparme con Nam ni con su séquito de chicas y chicos que lo seguían como si de una estrella se tratase.

– Hey – dijo él, con su poker face de siempre.

– Hola, Suga.

Miré a todos lados por si veía a Hoseok, pero estaba solo. Me miraba como si estuviese muy cansado y su paciencia a punto a acabar. No vamos a decir que Suga era un chico especialmente sociable ni cariñoso, pero antes al menos me dedicaba una sonrisa de lado. En cambio ahora me parecía realmente intimidante.

– Vengo a hablarte de Namjoon, hey, espera.

– No quiero hablar de él, menos contigo – empecé a caminar, se sentía muy raro hablar de algo personal con Suga.

– No me importa, no esperé una hora por nada.

Me detuve, me devolví. Suga estaba sentado en una banca, con las manos en los bolsillos mirándome un poco harto.

– Está bien – no quería ser pesada con él, con quien estaba molesta era con Nam.

– Mira, no voy a ir de rodeos contigo, Nam está muy triste por cómo están las cosas…

– Pe…

– No me interrumpas – tomó un poco de aire, dándole suspenso – Nam está muy triste, yo sé que ha ido de playboy desde hace un tiempo, pero es cierto lo que te dijo.

– Que se ha cogido a más de 20 chicas porque no ha podido hacerlo conmigo.

– No – agregó muy tajante, algo molesto – que ha estado enamorado de ti desde los 14 años, y que como el idiota nunca se animaba a decírtelo, apagaba su frustración con otras personas.

Me quedé de piedra. No sé qué cara puse, pero la expresión de Suga se suavizó un poco.

– Nam… enamorado de mí desde los 14 años…

– Tú siempre fuiste su mejor amiga, hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, incluso mi familia y la de Hoseok saben de ti, pero un día Nam cambió, se notaba.

– ¿A los 14?

– Te empezó a ver de otra manera – Suga no me miraba mientras hablaba, su mirada estaba perdida, ni tampoco prestó atención a mi pregunta – para nosotros fue evidente qué era lo que ocurría, pero él no lo admitía, hasta que…

– ¿Qué?

Suga se calló, dio vuelta la cara y me miró fijamente. Sentí un poco de miedo, la verdad.

– Hasta que tú le contaste que habías tenido sexo por primera vez.

– Se supone que se lo conté como un secreto…

– Ya, pero estaba borracho…

– ¿Borracho?

– Bueno, ¿te vas a callar para que te pueda contar todo o qué?

– Hombre, que temperamento…

– Teníamos 15, no recuerdo los detalles pero nos reunimos con los chicos, Nam bebió hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente borracho como para empezar a lamentarse, "quería ser el primero" repetía una y otra vez.

Recordaba perfectamente la ocasión en que le conté a Nam. Yo estaba en el extranjero, de vacaciones, y por azares de la vida conocí a un chico. Durante los dos meses que estuve allá nos reunimos todos los días. La noche antes de devolverme lo hicimos. Fue sexo muy malo, pero yo estaba emocionada y se lo conté.

Suga continuó explicando más detalles, pero ya no le presté atención. Finalmente se calló.

– ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Nam? En su casa, supongo…

Me puse de pie, tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a caminar hacia la casa de Nam, pero sentí la mano de Suga en mi brazo.

– ¿Tú qué sientes por él?

– No lo sé.

– No lo trates mal, ¿bueno?

Asentí.

Caminé rápido, no me di cuenta en el momento, pero cuando llegué a la casa de Nam tuve que parar un poco para recobrar el aliento. Por alguna razón me temblaba el cuerpo, levanté mi mano para tocar el timbre, pero sentía que mi brazo había perdido fuerza. Maldije en voz baja, y sintiéndome más adolescente que nunca, toqué el timbre varias veces.

La casa estaba a oscuras, los padres de Nam aún no volvían de Corea. Ellos tenían una sirvienta pero no debe haber estado en casa.

Hice sonar el timbre de nuevo, sin perder de vista el ventanal de la habitación de él. Vi que la cortina se movía, me estaba mirando.

– ¡Ya abre la puerta, Nam!

Corría un viento frío para ser verano. Parecía escena de dorama. Y yo odiaba los doramas. Se me hacían muy cursis.

Estaba tan ocupada concentrándome en que las manos dejaran de temblarme, que no me fijé que Nam había abierto la puerta desde adentro. Caminé hacia él.

– Hola, Nam.

Bastó un segundo, o quizás una milésima, para darme cuenta que Suga no había exagerado. Nam parecía estar un poco más delgado, muy ojeroso, tenía puesta la ropa que acostumbraba a usar en su casa, unos pantalones deportivos y remera de su pijama. Me dio mucha tristeza verlo así, era evidente que había llorado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara enrojecida. Era primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable.

– Hola, bebé.

"Bebé". Él me decía así burlándose, pero ahora sonaba muy distinto. Sentí un calor especial, era ¿ternura?

No lo pensé, porque probablemente de ser así lo habría evitado. Pero me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura. Él era considerablemente más alto que yo, al menos 20 centímetros. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, y que él se desvanecía un poco.

Me separé asustada, él estaba llorando.

No sabía qué decirle, o qué hacer. Era primera vez que veía llorar a un chico, era primera vez que lo veía llorar. Era primera vez que sabía que alguien estaba enamorado de mí. Era mucha información. Sólo pude secarle las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

¡Hola! Espero que te esté gustando la historia, cualquier comentario/sugerencia es bien recibido .


End file.
